


Thanks for the memories (they really were great)

by Fuck___it



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, McCoy curses a lot, McSpirk is end game, One Night Stands, mccoy is emotionally constipated, nonexplicit sex dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck___it/pseuds/Fuck___it
Summary: It really was only one night. As McCoy walked out of the bar with the handsome Vulcan he really thought he’d never see him again. Then the fucker had the nerve to stand up when Jim was accused of cheating.Loosely based off of the song thanks for the memories by fall out boy





	1. One Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to start with spones and then develop into mcspirk but then Jim Kirk happened

>  

It really was only one night. As McCoy walked out of the bar with the handsome Vulcan he really thought he’d never see him again. Then the fucker had the nerve to stand up when Jim was accused of cheating. McCoy felt the color drain from his cheeks when the admiral announced that Spock worked for Starfleet. Not only that, but when news of the distress signal came and McCoy was assigned the enterprise, guess who her first officer was?

He really did try to avoid the guy. But of course death and space are married to each other and McCoy quickly inherited the role of chief medical officer. He tried to carry on. But Jim was always calling him up to the bridge, and McCoy always had to keep his back straight and pretend he wasn’t imagining that night. That night when the only thing he cared about was the heat of the moment, the scorching passion, and the smell of sex.

As a defense mechanism, McCoy often differed to aggressive contempt as his primary function. Whenever he saw Spock, he set his jaw and steeled his gaze. He laced his words with venom. His best friend never failed to notice how much his demeanor changed whenever Spock was around. Spock certainly didn’t notice, McCoy guessed that he just assumed McCoy hated him and moved on.

A certain level of sadness accompanied that thought. McCoy didn’t hate Spock. Far from it, in reality. He just didn’t have the energy to play games, especially concerning love. Very much concerning the fact that Spock and Uhura were clearly together. Even more so concerning the realization that Spock didn’t care about McCoy, didn’t even know that McCoy was always thinking about him.

Jim knew something was up. He’d been there for the 3 years of the academy when McCoy was recovering from his divorce. He heard McCoy’s Ex-wife’s constant phone calls reminding him about it. Eventually Jim had called the woman himself and told her only to call if it related to Joanna in anyway or if someone had died. McCoy was mad at him for weeks but eventually he apologized and thanked him.

This time, McCoy couldn’t stand Jim’s meddling. He gave him looks, whenever Spock would pass by and Jim would catch him staring at the Vulcans ass. He raised his eyebrow at him when McCoy mouthed off to the first officer. He smirked, when he’d find McCoy accidentally letting his gaze linger a little too long. It was no surprise when Jim cornered him.

“So what happened between you and Spock?” He causally asked while they were playing cards in McCoy’s quarters.

“It’s none of your business kid.” Mccoy sure hoped the heat he felt in his cheeks did not accompany a flush to his face.

“Someone’s grouchy, drink your whiskey bones.” Jim just smirked.

“Trying to get me drunk? You know we have work in the morning, can’t cure your hangover if I’ve got one myself.”

“Just trying to make getting an answer out of you easier.”

“Good luck with that Jim.”

“So are you gonna tell me or not? Your a doctor, you should know how bad it is to keep in emotions.”

“Dammit Jim, I’m a surgeon not a psychiatrist.”

“Please bones? I won’t tell anyone.” Jim batted his long eyelashes at McCoy, but all it did was make McCoy scoff.

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Mccoy felt his blush worsen, imagining the teasing he’d get from Jim.

“C’mon it can’t be that bad. Did you accidentally see him naked? Oh god, was he naked with Uhura?” Oh if only Jim knew how close he was to the truth.

“Close, but not exactly.” Mccoy simply huffed, it would be nice to talk about it but he certainly wasn’t going to make it easy.

“How close? The naked part or the Uhura part?”

McCoy blushed even more. He couldn’t even repeat what Jim had asked him so he just answered with the first one like someone was asking him what dress to wear.

“Wait, you saw Spock naked?” Jim asked with wonder and mirth in his voice.

“I said your close, not your right.” Mccoy tensed up and fixed his eyes on his whiskey.

“What does that even mean bones, you saw him shirtless? Either you saw him naked or you didn’t.” Jim was starting to whine, McCoy only got more agitated.

He slammed his glass down on the table and roughly stood up pushing his chair behind him.

“I slept with him okay!?” He yelled. “Is that what you want to hear? Yes, I slept with Spock. No I wasn’t drunk. Yeah I know I’m a damn idiot you don’t need to remind me, and no Spock and Uhura weren’t together then and nothing came of it. Go on Jim tease me all you want, because I can assure you I feel bad enough already.”

McCoy was red in the face by the time he was done. His breathing was erratic and he could hear his heart beating. At the end of his little tyraid he felt on display. He was the only one in the room with Jim yet he still felt like everyone could hear him. Jim just stared at him for a minute in shock before he schooled his expression and replied.

“So whats he like in bed?”

“What...” now it was McCoy’s turn to be shocked.

“What’s he like in bed? He seems like a stuck up asshole so I was just wondering if that carried over to sex.”

“Uh...no, he’s not really an asshole in...the bedroom...I guess.” Mccoy sat back down, but he still refused to look Jim in the eye.

“So was it like a one time thing orrr are you hoping it’ll happen again?”

McCoy sighed, he knew Jim was just trying to help but he was still frustrated. Ashamed, guilty. He wanted it to happen again so badly. But he had more self control than that.

“It can’t happen again. I may be morally ambiguous but I’m not a home wrecker.”

“Oh you’d hardly be a home wrecker. Uhura told me she’s thinking about breaking up with Spock. He’s too conflicted right now after the destruction of Vulcan.”

“And what makes you think he’ll want me if they do break up? It’s clear he’s moved on or they wouldn’t be together in the first place.”

“She also mentioned he seems rather distracted, like he’s thinking about someone else.”

“Look Jim, you know I love you and I appreciate everything you do for me but this time I am begging you to just let it be. I really don’t need you to step in.”

“Sorry am I hearing things? Did Leonard McCoy just beg?” Jim had a shit eating grin on his face, and McCoy just wanted to slap him.

“Jim.”

“Sorry, sorry. Alright I’ll leave it be...for now.” Jim smirked again.

McCoy raised an eyebrow at him. He was not prepared for whatever James t Kirk had planned. He usually never was. They finished their whiskey and ended their card game, and finally McCoy kicked Jim out to get some sleep. But sleep never came for him.

He thought about what Jim had said. He tried to imagine what it would be like if he had a chance with Spock. But he’d have to talk to him first. He’d have to acknowledge the reason he had blocked out Spock as much as possible. Finally, after months of avoiding it, he let his mind drift to that night.

It had started at a bar somewhere in San Francisco. Jim was studying for his 3rd attempt at the Kobayashi Maru, and so McCoy was alone. Jim knew where he was of course, but he told his roommate not to expect him back until late. Jim had smirked and asked him if he was hoping to get lucky. McCoy never gave him a response.

He had sat down at the bar, and looked around at all the patrons. His gaze soon fell upon a Vulcan, drink in hand chatting with a Starfleet officer about something or other. McCoy shamelessly watched him, until the Vulcan made his way over to the bar presumably to order more drinks.

“So, what is a Vulcan doing on earth? Seems a little below someone like you don’t you think?” Mccoy couldn’t help but be snarky. It’s not that he didn’t like Vulcans, it was just his sense of humor.

“You are assuming I am fully Vulcan, and also attempting to categorize me with a stereotype. I’m sure you’ve found stereotypes to be false, as this is common knowledge.” The guy responded, not sounding offended at all.

“Right, my apologies. The names McCoy, Leonard mccoy.

“I am Spock. Pleased to make your acquaintance Leonard.”

McCoy snorted, to which he received a raised eyebrow from Spock. McCoy gave him a wry smile and sipped his drink. “Haven’t heard anyone say my full name since...well since never. Even my mama calls me Len.”

“Pardon, would you like for me to refer to you as Len? I am unused to the human use of nicknames.”

“Nah, s’alright. I don’t mind it coming from you.” Mccoy gave him a flirty smile, the Vulcan was cute.

Adorable even. McCoy couldn’t help but notice how tall he was. He not so subtly roved his eyes over Spock’s body. He was a nice athletic build, with strong thigh muscles. McCoy suddenly wanted to be smothered by those thighs. Finally he made eye contact with Spock, and his fiery gaze was met with an equally interested one.

“Leonard, it would appear that your desires match mine. Am I correct to assume you would like to join me at my apartment this evening?”

“You prepositioning me Spock?” McCoy let his gaze harden, pleased when he received the confused expression he was hoping for.

He leaned forward, whispering into Spock’s ear. “Cuz if you are, the answer is yes.”

And with that McCoy headed back to Spock’s apartment with him and he proceeded to enjoy the best one night stand he’d ever had. He lived in blissful ignorance until he found out who his partner really was. Then the events culminated up to now, with McCoy laying in bed thinking about it.

Once again, he thought about what Jim had said. Was Spock really thinking about him? His time spent around Spock was occupied with avoiding him, so he didn’t really observe the guy. If he had, he would’ve noticed Spock staring at him for just a fraction too long, or Spock looking just a little upset whenever McCoy would be short with him. He may also have noticed the hopeful look in Spock’s eyes when he first saw McCoy on the enterprise.

Anyone with a brain would’ve seen the sexual tension between them. Anyone except McCoy. McCoy who was so caught up with being embarrassed about sleeping with a Professor and eventually a star fleet officer as a cadet he didn’t notice Uhura slipping in and stealing any hope he had for starting something. He was really lucky Jim could never hate him, because in that moment he really thought he deserved it. No wonder Jim laughed at him so much.

He signed and rolled on to his side. It was too late now, he could only hope Jim wouldn’t listen to him and started meddling with his love life. He closed his tired eyes, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next day Spock strolled into sickbay. McCoy instantly stiffened when he saw the Vulcan, but he remembered his introspection last night and tried very hard to drop the tension in his shoulders. He took a deep breath and walked up to Spock.

“Spock, What brings you down here today?” McCoy attempted to make his voice sound friendly, but he had no idea if it worked.

“Doctor, I am here for my monthly physical. Although it appears my physician is not available.”

“Who would that be? They may just be on break.”

“Doctor Benji?” Spock seemed nervous, and McCoy was disheartened by that.

“Oh, Benjis on medical leave. He contracted some kind of illness, but it’s curable. He should recover fully. It’ll take a while though. We’re not expecting him back for another 3 months.”

“Oh, I am sorry to hear that.” Spock begun to turn to leave, but McCoy stopped him.

“If your comfortable with it, I don’t have any patients at the moment. I could examine you for your physical. I’m assuming you don’t want to wait for Benji to return.”

Spock gave him a strange look. McCoy had no idea what he was thinking, and it scared him. This was his chance to mend the strain he had put on not only their personal relationship but their professional relationship as well. He desperately wanted Spock to say yes.

“Are you sure that is wise Doctor given our history.”

“I’m insulted Spock, you really think I’m that unprofessional?” Mccoy laughed a little so Spock would know he was joking.

“My apologies. I have no objections to your request then.” Mccoy knew it was probably just his imagination, but he could’ve sworn he saw Spock relax a little and give him a weak smile.

McCoy led him to an examination room, and pulled up his chart. As McCoy was reading through it, Spock broke the silence.

“Doctor, I believe it is imperative for you to know I regret the missed opportunities I may have had with you.”

“What are you saying Spock?” McCoy looked up at him, heartbreak in his eyes.

“I simply mean I wish it could be you I am dating. I have no qualms with Lieutenant Uhura, but I feel as though I am missing something.” Spock made direct eye contact with him, never wavering.

“For the sake of professionalism, maybe we can talk about this later.” McCoy really wanted to talk about it now, but he had told Spock he would be his doctor right now and not his hook up.

“Of course Doctor, please proceed.”

He did proceed, and when Spock’s physical was complete and McCoy was alone in his office he was bursting with a desire to call Jim down this instant and tell him everything. He could barely process his emotions. Surprise, shock, angst, anxiety, happiness, possibly everything a human could feel. Sadly, he couldn’t think about it for long, because nurse chapel paged him. He was thankful his job was exciting and never dull, but he honestly hated it in that moment.

He carried on the rest of his day until his shift was over, and so he immediately checked to make sure Jim’s shift was over as well. He thanked god for a quick moment and raced down the hallway to the captains quarters.

“Jim! Jim, open up dammit. Your never gonna believe what happened today.” McCoy pounded on the door, knowing full well he could’ve used his override code.

“Bones, you seem to be a good mood. Wait a second, are you feeling ok?” Jim was puzzled as he opened the door to McCoy’s smiling face.

“Never better man. I’ll tell you everything if you let me in.”

Jim stepped aside, and McCoy walked past him into his room. He made a beeline for the kitchenette and rummaged through Jim’s liquor cabinet. He pulled out a nice bottle of scotch, then thought twice and got out two beers from the fridge. This was definitely a beer conversation.

“So whats got your panties all in a twist?” Jim smirked at him, to which McCoy answered with a glare.

“You wanna hear this or not?” McCoy offered him a beer, and Jim took it sitting down on the couch and keeping quiet for once. McCoy joined him and proceeded to tell him his epic tale.

“Alright so, today during my shift in the sick bay, Spock comes in for his monthly physical. Which normally wouldn’t matter because I’m not his physician, but benjis on medical leave Cuz the idiot fell into a vaccine case and literally gave himself everything. Before you ask, he’s fine, just gonna be a while before he recovers. Anyways, so I decide I’ve had enough of being a dick and I ask him if he wants me to be his temporary physician. He actually agrees to it, and I take him back to an examination room.”

Jim gasped. “Oh my god bones did you fuck him?”

“What?! No! Dammit Jim stay focused. I’m not that unprofessional.”

“Sorry...” He May have apologized but Jim certainly didn’t look very sorry.

“Whatever. Anyways I take him to an examination room and while I’m reading his chart he tells me he wishes he could’ve been dating me instead of Uhura.”

“Holy shit...he actually said that?”

“Yeah I know, it was a lot to process.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Well I asked him if we could talk about it later, since he was seeking me out for medical advice at the time.”

“That’s...wow...I mean just...wow.”

“Jim? Are you having a stroke?”

“No bones, I’m just shocked is all. I thought Uhura was just insecure.”

“Fuck, I really am a home wrecker...”

“Not at all bones, it’s not your fault Spock got into a relationship when he clearly wasn’t over you.”

McCoy scowled, he didn’t want to think about the Vulcan being into him in the first place. He couldn’t let himself hope for something like that. This was a precarious situation he found himself in. If he made the wrong move he could loose Spock, but he didn’t even know if he had a chance in the first place.

Instead he decided to lean to the side and push his face into a pillow, letting out the most pitiful sound he’d ever made before. He felt Jim’s hand on his shoulder, and eventually that hand moved down to rub his back comfortably. He made another low whine, drawing it out for as long as possible. It was embarrassing, he was a grown ass man acting like a teenage girl who had it bad for her teacher.

Spock was never McCoy’s teacher though, in all 3 years at the academy he’d never came across the Vulcan. It wasn’t until the whole Kobayashi Maru exam fiasco that McCoy even knew Spock was affiliated with star fleet. So he couldn’t say he had a crush on his teacher, but it was still wrong to have a crush on his first officer. Regardless of the past, Spock’s rank was still an issue. Not only that, but Spock was involved with someone else. He couldn’t do that to Uhura.

Jim continued to rub his back in slow soothing circles. McCoy didn’t deserve Jim, the young captain had his own personal issues. Yet here he was consoling his chief medical officer over something as stupid as a crush. If McCoy had any shred of dignity left he probably wouldn’t have stayed, he would’ve stalked off to his room and hidden under his covers for hours.

But he felt safe here, and he tugged Jim down until he was laying next to McCoy on the couch. McCoy grabbed the blondes arm and pulled it around his waist. McCoy hated to admit it, but he often craved wordless physical comfort. He also hated to ask for it, but Jim knew when he needed it. His relationship with Jim definitely exceeded past the normal bounds of friendship, but McCoy never thought of it as anything romantic.

He loved Jim, but it wasn’t in an all consuming fiery passionate way. It was more of a mutual understanding of each other. McCoy was always there when Jim needed a safety net to catch him, and Jim was always there when McCoy needed someone but words failed him. They protected each other, and they relied on each other. McCoy may have been the physical healer of the two, always running after Jim when he was injured. But Jim was also a healer in his own way, he was good with the touchy feely stuff that McCoy could never acknowledge.

He especially needed Jim right now. Just the feeling of a solid body of warmth pressed against him was enough to calm him down. He knew Jim didn’t mind, he was even more tactile than McCoy was. Except he wasn’t ashamed of being that way. James Kirk was like a physical ray of sunshine. He made everyone around him happy, which definitely boosted crew morale as the ships captain.

McCoy lost his train of thought as he listened to Jim’s breathing and felt his chest rise and fall against him. He sighed softly, and closed his eyes just for a moment. Except that moment lasted longer than he meant to and he ended up dozing off wrapped up in his friends arms. He slept peacefully for the first time in several weeks.

His dreams consisted of both Jim and Spock, separately at first but somehow his dreams merged until he faced both of them together. He entered his room, and looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. 

Both Jim and Spock were standing in McCoy’s room, facing him. Their eyes were full of heat, but definitely not an angry heat. McCoy felt himself walk towards the two men, stopping in front of Spock. He looked over at Jim for a moment before turning back to Spock and kissing him. Spock attempted to wrap his arms around McCoy’s waist, but he pulled away and turned to Jim.

He reached his hand out and placed it on Jim’s cheek. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against the blondes. He stepped closer and pushed his lips against Jim’s more insistently, noticing Spock come up behind him and press his lips against McCoy’s neck. McCoy slipped his tongue into Jim’s mouth as Spock bit down on the junction of his neck and shoulders.

McCoy gasped and pressed into Spock, allowing Jim to dominate the kiss. Jim pushed him forward, Spock getting the message and dragging McCoy backwards with him. They stopper when they reached the bed, and Spock stepped aside so Jim could push McCoy down onto the mattress. Jim crawled over to McCoy, straddling his hips. Jim looked over at Spock, and Spock moved so he was sitting behind McCoy’s head.

McCoy groaned when Spock leaned down and kissed him as Jim shifted his weight and dragged his hips over McCoy’s crotch. Spock pulled away and ghosted his fingers over McCoy’s kiss bitten lips. McCoy opened his mouth and sucked Spock’s fingers into him as Jim started undoing the clasp on his pants.

He swirled his tongue around the tips of Spock’s fingers as Jim pulled down his pants painfully slow. He gasped again when Jim leaned forward and started sucking on his neck. McCoy released Spock’s fingers so Jim could pull his shirt off, but Spock quickly thrusted them back into his mouth once he was divested of his top.

Jim trailed his mouth down McCoy’s chest, kissing and biting his way to McCoy’s hip. He nipped at the skin there, before slotting his mouth over McCoy’s clothed e-

McCoy suddenly woke up with a jolt. Heat rushed to his face as he realized what he had just been dreaming about. He looked around the dark room, noticing he was now in Jim’s bed with the young captain tucked under his arm against his side. He was on his back and he stared up at the ceiling panting heavily. He didn’t dare move, not wanting Jim to wake up and see him in his current state of arousal.

What the fuck was that? It was one thing to have sex dreams about the guy you actually had sex with, but to have his best friend part of that dream just confused the hell out of him. Not only that but the way the dream was heading he figured he probably would’ve bottomed and McCoy was almost always a top. He shivered as he thought about it. He could still feel Spock’s fingers in his mouth and Jim’s hot breath against his bare skin.

He groaned and brought his hands up to his face, pressing his palms against his eyes. How the fuck did this happen? After his divorce he promised himself he was done with love. To love someone so much only for them to absolutely hate you and rip your heart to pieces. He couldn’t go through that again. But he’d known Jim for a long time, and he suspected he’d always subconsciously wanted him like that. He couldn’t deny the slight jealousy he felt whenever Jim needed the room to himself for a while to entertain his guests during his academy days.

But his feelings for Spock were equally as valid as his feelings for Jim. Could he really have both of them? Or would he end up breaking someone’s heart in the process? Was he really selfish enough to want both of them at the same time? God, what would his mother say if she knew. It was bad enough when his brother, no sister, came out as transgender. Carl became Carly, and his mother almost killed her.

What would Mrs McCoy say if she knew her son was not only gay, but in love with two men. Shame consumed him and his eyes flooded with wet tears. He wondered if his ex wife would even let him near his daughter if she found out. No matter how progressive the world got, there would still be close minded people. 300 years ago same sex marriage wasn’t even legal, which scared the shit out of McCoy. How did people live happy lives when they couldn’t get married to who they loved?

McCoy clamped his hand over his mouth as he let out a shuddering sigh. Tears streaked his face, and his body shook with fear. Fear that Jim would wake up, fear that he wouldn’t. Fear that Spock would turn him away, and he’d loose him. Fear that Jim would find out, and he’d loose both of them. He couldn’t imagine being alone again. Blamed for everything again, just like his ex wife had done. He didn’t notice when Jim had woken up. Until he heard him softly ask the computer to turn the lights on to a dim ambiance.

“Bones, talk to me.” Jim said as he wiped away McCoy’s tears.

“I...I can’t Jim...” McCoy sobbed, he was shaking so bad he could barely keep his voice steady.

“Why? What happened?” Jim kept his voice soft and steady, knowing full well too much emotion would make McCoy even more guilty.

“I think...I think I’m in love with you. You and Spock, at the same time.” McCoy couldn’t look him in the eyes, he just turned and buried his face into Jim’s chest.

Silence filled the air. McCoy stiffened and tried to pull away, but Jim brought his arms up and held him against his chest. Jim still didn’t say anything, which made McCoy sob harder. He absolutely hated himself.

“Bones...I love you too. To be honest I also kind of have a crush on Spock, but I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to compete with you. But I love you so much. I thought I was crazy for loving both of you. You have no idea how much I think about it.” Jim kissed the top of McCoy’s head.

“Can you look at me please?” Jim asked softly, and McCoy pulled away from his chest to look at him.

“You can’t shake me off that easily bones, sorry but your kind of stuck with me until the day I die.” Jim smiled and wiped away McCoy’s tears.

McCoy laughed and let him caress his cheek. Jim was amazing, and McCoy didn’t deserve him. But he loved him so much. Especially now. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward, tentatively pressing his lips to Jim’s. He didn’t dare kiss him any harder, holding his breath until Jim reciprocated and captured his lips into a searing kiss. They finally separated, and Jim gave him a shit eating grin.

“So, what were you dreaming about? I heard you moaning my name, and Spock’s name too.”

McCoy blushed dark red, all the blood rushing to his face. Although it seemed some of it made a detour and headed south. He was suddenly reminded of his dream and the filthy things Jim was going to do to him before he woke up.

“Just...you know...stuff...” McCoy would not tell him, he wouldn’t.

“What stuff bones? You know you can tell me if your having nightmares.”

“Trust me kid, it wasn’t a nightmare.”

“Then why were you moaning?”

“Jim.”

“What? I’m worried about you, after all you’ve had like six almost panic attacks and you literally just had a real panic attack so I’d kind of like to know if your sleeping ok or not.”

“Goddammit Jim, I was dreaming about you and Spock. Read between the lines.”

“Mmm, I’m still confused bones.”

“Fucking hell man, I’m not telling you about my sex dreams.” Mccoy groaned and lightly slapped Jim’s arm.

“Oh, so that’s why you were whimpering so much.” Jim was smirking like the cat who caught the canary.

“I hate you.”

“That’s not what you said a minute ago.” Jim wiggled his eyebrows at McCoy.

McCoy glared at him for a second before an idea crossed his mind. He had every right to kiss him to get him to shut up. So he did. He leaned in and kissed him, hard. Pushing his tongue past Jim’s lips when the blonde gasped at McCoy’s sudden intensity. He tongue fucked his mouth for a good bit before Jim pulled away to breathe.

“Fuck, that happen in your dream bones?”

“Something like that.” It was McCoy’s turn to smirk, Jim looked absolutely wrecked. “C’mon Jim, lets go to sleep. We do actually have work in the morning.”

“Really bones? Your gonna kiss me like that and leave me hanging?”

“Yep. Computer, lights out.”

Little did McCoy know that everything would work out in his favor, and he’d get both Jim and Spock all to himself.

 


	2. One more time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter features shenanigans and even further proof that Jim is a little shit. You’ll have to read to find out >:)

Time went on like it normally did. McCoy actually had a real conversation with Spock, but it wasn’t until weeks later that anything substantial happened. He was walking along the corridors of the enterprise on his way to the bridge when he encountered the distinct voice of Lieutenant Uhura. 

“Who does he think he is? Spock is still my boyfriend whether he likes it or not.” Uhura grumbled, and sadly McCoy couldn’t stop himself from responding.

“If that’s the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys, honey.” McCoy snarked at her. 

He was referring to computer keys, a concept probably foreign to the young lieutenant. After the digital push to make all things holographic there was no need for keyboards. Uhura jumped and turned to him, her face settling into a glare. Before she could reply, McCoy shrugged and kept walking, choosing to ignore her yelling after him. 

He finally made it to the bridge, and nodded at Spock before turning to Jim. His face fell when he noticed the giant hole in the captains shirt. So that’s why he’d been called up here. Luckily Jim didn’t have any mortal wounds, but he did have some rather deep scratches that would make ugly scars if McCoy didn’t get him to a cell replicator in a matter of minutes. 

Jim fought him of course, he hated the sickbay and he said the scars made him sexy and mysterious. McCoy glared at him and said the only thing mysterious about it was why the hell he didn’t get it fixed. He also told him privately when Spock wasn’t around that the scars didn’t make him sexy, they made McCoy guilty because he would feel like he failed his captain. That got his ass in gear. Finally McCoy was done with the procedure and Jim was recuperating from the drugs in a private patient room. 

Spock approached him, and asked him about the captains condition. To which McCoy replied Jim would be fine and there was nothing to worry about. It took Spock forever to break the silence again, this time his words sent McCoy’s stomach into somersaults.

“Lieutenant Uhura spoke with me. She mentioned that she had an altercation with you this morning.” Spock quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, you should tell your girlfriend it’s not nice to talk to people behind their backs.” McCoy tensed up, his aggression taking over. 

“I agree.” Spock simply stated, and McCoy stared at him promoting the Vulcan to elaborate.

“Uhura’s tendency towards jealous has been a common fallacy in our relationship. I believe it stems from insecurity rather than protectiveness.” 

“Right...” McCoy still stared at him, for a guy supposed to be all about logic it didn’t make sense for him to be telling McCoy this.

“I only mention it to explain her behavior, and perhaps to apologize.” 

“Look Spock, I appreciate it. But you can’t apologize for her, and to be honest I’m not all that offended. I want to say if it bothers you that much you should break up with her but i don’t wanna look like I’m manipulating you.” McCoy sighed, if this was his life he would’ve dumped Uhura for the way she’d been acting lately.

“The thought has crossed my mind, but I am unsure how to approach the topic with her. I am not sure there is a logical course of action to take regarding my desires.”

“And what would those desires be?” McCoy couldn’t help it, he was burning with curiosity. 

“Perhaps it would be easier to have this conversation when we can approach the subject more in depth.” Spock said, and if Vulcans shrugged McCoy was damn sure he would’ve done it.

McCoy knew when he was being told to fuck off. Even if Spock’s words were vastly different, it could be crudely simplified to just that. When did his life turn into high school? When did he allow things to get so complicated? Perhaps it was because he wasn’t paying attention lately, too stuck in his head to really see the danger he was in. It was dangerous to play games like this, and he knew someone was going to get hurt no matter what they did. 

It was one night. It would never happen again. Jim was good, Jim was great. He was like Spock in more ways than he’d care to admit, but with the sweetness of human nature. He could live if he could only choose one, knowing full well he’d give up his life before he even thought of giving up Jim. Love was selfish, and he didn’t have time to let it consume him. 

“Really, Spock? When is that going to happen?” McCoy probably looked like a kicked puppy, he hated it. 

“It is times like these when I wish I knew more about humans. My knowledge is not infinite, and I fear it is possible logic has no footholds here.” Spock muttered philosophically, earning him an eyebrow raise from the good doctor.

“I think we’ve already established how illogical our relationship is, Spock. There is no right answer...and I really wish there was.” 

“As do I, Leonard.” 

McCoy did not shiver. He didn’t. He’d deny it until the day he died and even then he still would deny it. Spock didn’t have that power over him, he wouldn’t let him. Spock was the worst kind of drug in the galaxy. So close, just a step away, one step closer to him and they’d be close enough to kiss. But he was the forbidden fruit, he was Pandora’s box. Open the box, and it was all over for them. McCoy tried so hard to get rid of the memories and images popping up in his head. 

Imagine explosions. Fire, screaming, death. People dying. Jim dying. Shit no too much. McCoy had to take a deep breath before his entire train of thought went off the rails into even more dangerous territory. A strange silence hung in the air and McCoy realized he’d taken too long to speak. 

“Do you want me to give you some books? They’ll probably offend you greatly since they were written for teenagers but it’s a start.” McCoy shrugged, trying as always to be helpful. 

“I would appreciate that, Doctor.” The moment was over, and the sexual tension dissipated with Spock’s use of McCoy’s title. 

“Great. I’ll send them over as soon as I can.”

Spock nodded and turned on his heel. He left, the sound of his boots thudding against the floor echoing off the walls. McCoy was fucked. Totally and completely fucked. Not even the good kind either. Jim chose that moment to stumble out of his room, having woken up and still apparently high off his rocker. McCoy just shook his head and slipped his arm around Jim. 

“Come on, let’s get you back to your room.” McCoy murmured softly, knowing full well Jim would recover better in his room. The man hated doctors and hospitals. 

They walked through the corridors, Jim not being very helpful with keeping them upright. He was trying to sleep against McCoy’s shoulder, apparently forgetting that they were walking. Finally after much struggle, and many attempts to get Jim’s hand off his ass, they were at the captains quarters. McCoy dumped him on the couch and threw a blanket over him and turned to leave. 

“Wait, bones. Come back.” Jim spoke up, his words slurred just a little.

“What is it Jim?” 

“I wanna...I wanna cuddle you...your so warm.” Jim said slipping down the couch as he tried to press his face into it.

McCoy sighed and shook his head. His shift had ended 15 minutes ago. There was no reason why he shouldn’t. He ended up on the cough, flat on his back with Jim tangled around him like an octopus. 

Nothing significant happened for another few weeks. McCoy sent Spock the books, stupid things they handed out to teenagers about relationships and all that. But it was fairly quiet after that, and McCoy was getting antsy. They were now sitting at a table, just Jim and McCoy, eating their lunch and talking while observing everyone else. But Jim’s eyes kept drifting back to Spock and Uhura, who were also eating lunch together but they were both tense and clearly uncomfortable.

“I can’t watch this anymore, it’s so fucking obvious they’re not right for each other.” Jim whined and pushed his head down onto the table.

“It’s not like we can interfere. It’s their business, Spock wouldn’t be too happy if we stepped in.” McCoy said absentmindedly, completely missing the mischievous look that graced Jim’s features.

“Maybe we can do something...something subtle that would be hard to trace back to us...” 

“What, like seduce him? I don’t think that’s gonna work.”

“Not...seduce him...just, give him a little push. We can’t be blamed for his decisions...”

“And what are you planning, exactly.” McCoys words were dripping with suspicion. 

“Oh you know...it’s not my fault my shirt rips so much...it’s a damn shame the federation standard is so flimsy...the seams on my pants feel a little weak too...”

“Jim. No. Your not purposely ripping your clothes so you can tease Spock.”

“What? On purpose? I would never...how would I even manage that, bones? It’s not like I purposely put myself in danger or anything.”

“Right, of course. Cuz your such a little angel.” 

“Exactly.” 

“I’m not joining you in this devious little plan of yours. Unlike you I have some measure of self respect and modesty.”

“Oh no, you’ll be doing something different. A little flirting maybe? Can’t be too obvious, just try to sound more southern and be more...seductive? In a chill way.”

“Seductive in a chill way? Are you hearing yourself? And I worked for years on making my accent sound less prominent, I’m not giving that up.” 

“You gotta, I’ve seen the way he reacts when you do it. He once told me the different dialects we have on earth fascinate him. Just use more of your weird southern contractions.” 

“What are you even talking about?”

“You know...like y’aint and y’all’d’ve...those things...” Jim blushed faintly, but McCoy was too busy laughing at him to notice.

“Ohh that’s what...guess I could do that. It would be funny seeing his reaction to improper English. Oh how illogical. But if you think about it it’s entirely logical cuz why say so many words when you could just say one word that describes everything?”

“Do we have a plan then, bones?” Jim waggled his eyebrows suggestively, which caused McCoy to laugh at him even more.

“Guess so Jimmy boy. Just don’t rip your underwear...I don’t want the crew to see you completely naked.”

“Is that jealousy I hear?”

“No Jim, it’s common sense.” 

“Whatever you say, baby.” Jim smirked like the cat who got the canary. 

McCoy chose not to say anything further. Even though he was itching to wipe that smirk off his face with a filthy kiss. Instead he stood up and carried his dishes over to their proper location, and if he swung his hips a little when he passed Spock, that was just another thing he’d take to the grave. 

More time passed by, a few days. But they had an away mission, to an uninhabited planet lush with plant life. No intelligent life, but a rich atmosphere perfectly accommodating for it. Jim came back with his shirt ripped in two, and a fair amount of rips and tears in his uniform pants. Spock was with McCoy in sickbay when Jim walked in, shirtless. His ruined shirt was draped over his arm, and he claimed he’d taken it off because it showed too much skin anyways.

McCoy only yelled at him for show. Spock was there, and they were fairly alone. For once sickbay wasn’t bustling with injured red shirts. McCoy chose not to notice Spock’s eyes glued to Jim’s abs, or the way he tensed up almost immediately upon seeing the captain half naked. Good, it was working. Now it was time for some southern charm.

“What the fuck did you do Jim? What happened to your shirt?”

“It’s a long story...some of the plant life was more animated than we expected...” it was true, there had been a large Venus fly trap type creature that had ensnared them in vines.

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah...simply put we weren’t expecting it.”

“Hmph, y’all’d’ve known that if you’d’ve let Spock scan that planet like I told ya too. But ya didn’t didja? Now lookit you, lookin like a damn stripper or somethin. This is why you needa listen to me more Jim.” Mccoy tutted like an angry mother, laying on his accent thick and heavy.

McCoy risked a glance back at Spock, pleased with the results. Spock was definitely confused, but his eyes were dilated. Good signs. It was working. Even a Vulcan fully in control of his emotions could be swayed by McCoy’s voice and Jim’s body.

“I doubt a stripper would have ripped pants.” Jim said shyly, looking down at his feet completely for show.

“Well your not gonna have em for long. Don’t think I didn’t notice the blood Jim. Take em off and get up on the bed while I get my tricorder.” 

“Perhaps I should leave now, Doctor.” Spock spoke suddenly, and he almost sounded frantic. 

“No it’s fine Spock, I don’t mind.” Jim said with an easy smile as he slid out of the rest of his ruined uniform, leaving him in tight black boxers.

“Captain, it is one thing to be bare chested, and a completely different thing to be in ones undergarments.” Spock said with urgency and McCoy noticed his back was ramrod straight and he refused to look at Jim, staring at the wall behind him as Jim got settled in the medical bed.

“I’m not shy, Spock. I think we’ve already established that.” Jim said, smiling even brighter. 

“Captain-“

“I need to debrief you anyways, better to do it now since my injuries are a quick fix. Isn’t that right, Doctor?” Jim called, cutting Spock off before he could make any excuses.

“Yeah, that’s right. Looks like you just need a bandaid and you’ll be fine. Your clothes took most of the damage.” Mccoy said, entering the conversation when prompted. 

“Well, thank god their replaceable.” Jim said with a shrug and turned back to Spock to begin his report.

McCoy idly listened to their chatter as he treated the cuts and scraps all over Jim’s body. He payed more attention to his work and Spock’s body language than he did to what they were saying. It seemed their plan worked, Spock seemed like he was hiding something. McCoy knew all too well the face of a man pushing down his interest. They’d have to keep it up though. Just once wasn’t enough. Anyone could deny something just once. Not too often though, or Spock would be used to it. 

He was sure to tell Jim his observations once they were done and Spock left. They planned the next ‘accidental’ occurrence, staging it just right so it was completely believable. Except this time McCoy would be the one shirtless. McCoy wasn’t sure if he could handle that, having Spock’s eyes on his bare skin yet again. But Jim made a good case.

That was how he found himself in the gym room at 5am. Spock was painfully habitual, he always worked out for 45 minutes starting exactly at 6. So they had to be done by 6 so Spock could see McCoy sweaty and flushed from exertion in the locker room. Jim was there too, but his mission was to be in the shower then conveniently show up in nothing but a towel while Spock was distracted by McCoy. 

It was exactly 6 when Spock walked in to the locker room. McCoy had just finished running on the treadmill, and he was pulling his damp shirt over his head when he heard Spock walk in. He turned to the Vulcan, shirt in hand, sweat making his skin shine, and gave him a lazy smile.

“Fancy seeing you here, thought this place would be empty until 7 when the rest of the world wakes up.” 

“My thoughts exactly...Doctor.” Spock shifted, and McCoy could tell he was fighting the urge to stare at the man in front of him. 

“I should warn you Jim here’s too, I think he’s in the shower though. He thought using the gym earlier than necessary was a great way to start the day. Last time I tell him he’s gained a pound or two...I was just being honest.” McCoy positioned himself so his pose was just slightly provocative, knowing full well Spock’s gaze was heating up as his mind recycled the memory of the last time Spock saw the mans bare skin. 

Jim chose the perfect time to make his presence known. He walked over to them, his hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped loosely around his waist just waiting for him to move the wrong way and dislodge its precarious position. Water glistened and trickled down his soft skin and hard muscles. McCoy stared at him very much appreciating the view. Damn, this was looking like a start to a very bad (and by bad he meant surprisingly hot) porno. 

He could see it now. Hot blonde gets fucked in locker room by sweaty doctor and stuck up first officer. But the title just made him want to laugh. No one would ever watch something like that, or at least get into it enough to enjoy it. They’d be too busy laughing. 

“Did I hear my name?” Jim asked, innocently bating his eyelashes and making his way over to his locker. McCoy held his breath when Jim didn’t make any move to hold onto the towel, but it stayed in place. 

“Yeah, I was just telling Spock here not to take every piece of advice a Doctor gives you.” 

McCoy looked back at Spock to smile at him, but his breath caught in his throat. Spock was looking at him with an intensity that made him feel on display. It thrilled him to no end, remembering the Vulcans eyes on him that night. He didn’t want to go into too much detail, but he had a thing for making eye contact while he gave blowjobs. His face blushed from something other than his overheated skin from running. The sexual tension was so thick between the 3 of them they could’ve cut it with a knife. 

It didn’t last long though, because Spock dismissed himself and ducked into a stall to change. The two of them changed back into their standard uniforms and made their way to the mess hall for breakfast. Jim was bouncing with nervous energy. It was working, their plan was working. They both got large breakfasts and talked animatedly while they ate. Spock wandered in around 7, with Uhura behind him. She didn’t look too happy. McCoy pretended to ignore the glare she shot towards him, instead focusing on staring into Jim’s blue eyes as he described a book he’d read. 

They didn’t have anything else planned. But the tension definitely built. It seemed their plan worked a little too well, and sometimes McCoy would find Spock staring at either him or the captain, sometimes both. He also observed Uhura, her anger only getting worse. It reminded him of a soda can that’s been shook up too many times, just waiting for someone to crack it open and watch it explode. A week passed, and tension just kept growing, until finally McCoy stumbled upon an argument he was never supposed to hear. 

“I don’t understand Spock! Your not even gay! I’m sick and tired of finding you staring at them all the time!” Uhura’s crisp voice cut through the quiet corridors of the enterprise while McCoy was on his way to sickbay.

He stopped in his tracks, getting a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly what this was about. It was never ok to eavesdrop, but McCoy couldn’t stop himself from plastering himself against the wall just out of their field of vision.

“Nyota, I do not see how staring equates to homosexuality.” Spock said, calm and cold as always. 

“You just don’t get it do you. In the human world, if your dating someone, you don’t typically get distracted by other people. I don’t know how it is on Vulcan, but I’m pretty sure you know about dating rules on earth.” 

“The only difference between earth and Vulcan is that on Vulcan we do not date for fun as you would say, once we find someone we are drawn to that is compatible to us we immediately settle with that person. If anything, Vulcan dating rules are even more strict than human ones. But yet again I do not see how staring relates to your anger, I have not committed any actions which would declare me a...cheater...as you would say.”

“Oh? You haven’t? What about the fact that you haven’t settled with me Spock? Are we not compatible? Am I not good enough for you because I’m human?”

“Nyota, your species has no relation to my personal decisions.” 

“And what are your personal decisions? You don’t date for fun, you just said that. So what am I too you?” 

“You are someone who is not compatible with me, as I am slowly finding out as time goes on.”

McCoy realized he was witnessing the destruction of a relationship. Something he may have had a hand in causing. He heard a rustling noise, and then a metal clanking.

“You can have this back, I don’t want it anymore.” Uhura said before she walked away, her heels clicking against the floor fading as she stormed off. 

“Nyota.” Spock tried to call after her, but soon realized it was a moot point. 

McCoy once again heard rustling noises, perhaps Spock picking up whatever Uhura had thrown. A beat of silence passed, and then Spock’s own footsteps were fading away. Their plan worked, Spock was a free man, so why did McCoy feel sick to his stomach? He shook his head, trying to wave off how guilty he felt, and carried on to sickbay to start his shift. He’d have to tell Jim about this later.

“They broke up? Are you sure?” Jim shouted when they were alone in McCoy’s quarters, and McCoy was relaying the information he had accidentally acquired. 

“I mean...he told her their not compatible. I would break up with him if he told me that.” 

“That’s harsh...” Jim said, not really knowing what to say.

“What do we do now, Jim? We can’t just rush in, we have to wait...”

“Stick to the plan I guess, keep seducing him and see what happens.” 

“I don’t feel good about this Jim. If Spock ever finds out we did this, our relationship will crumble apart.” McCoy shook his head, bringing his palms up to press against his eyes.

“We didn’t do anything. We live on a starship in close proximity to each other, he was bound to see you shirtless again anyways. We don’t control him. If it really mattered then nothing we did would affect their relationship in any way.” 

“I guess your right...but I still wanna tell him...get it over with before we get our hopes up and start something that won’t last.” 

“Let him come to us. If he shows up confessing his love, then tell him.” Jim said, and for once it was actually a smart idea. 

McCoy was getting in over his head. He didn’t want to do this anymore, he just wanted to go back to silently pining after Spock from across the room. But if that were the case, then he never would’ve confessed his love to Jim. He never would’ve found out that all the years of loneliness could be solved by a simple conversation. But at the same time, Spock and Uhura would still be together.

Was their relationship really that unstable though? Maybe McCoy was saving him from an inevitable breakdown of a relationship that wasn’t meant to last. Maybe McCoy was preventing Spock from the same thing he went through. Or maybe he was just projecting. He hated all the questions that he had that he couldn’t solve. It wasn’t his business to discover the nature of their relationship. 

“Hey.” Jim’s soft voice broke him out of his reverie and he looked up to find Jim sitting across from him on the couch.

“Can I kiss you?” Jim asked, keeping his voice soft.

“You don’t have to ask Jim, you know I’ll always say yes.” McCoy replied, feeling the need to keep his volume as low as Jim’s, and leaned forward to kiss the captain.

They made out slow and sweet. No rush or fiery passion, just a slow burn. Their tongues danced together rather than battled, and McCoy caressed Jim’s back sliding his hands up and down feeling the material of Jim’s uniform shirt. It was nicer than McCoy would’ve thought, and oddly comforting. Eventually their mouths broke apart and they sank into each other’s body heat cuddling close. 

They didn’t sleep, but they quietly existed around each other enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. McCoy listened to Jim breathe, and his heart beat strong and powerful. He tangled his fingers through Jim’s blonde hair, marveling at the softness of it. Jim traced patterns into McCoy’s back, swirling loopy patterns like he was writing cursive. 

“We should go to bed. Today’s been exhausting.” McCoy muttered, hating to break their little bubble of calm. 

“Mmhmm.” Jim said, but neither made any motion to get up. 

Finally, McCoy sighed and rolled off of the couch. He padded into the bathroom after grabbing pajamas and when he finished his nightly routine he found Jim in bed already asleep. He climbed in next to the blonde and curled around him, spooning him if the word didn’t make him cringe. It just sounded so ridiculous, oh Jim will you be my little spoon? It sounded like the kind of lovey dovey rom com crap he never liked. For now though, he snuggled into Jim and drifted off to sleep. 

McCoy was getting sick and tired of the anticlimactic nature their lives had dived into. He was constantly waiting, holding his breath everytime he passed Spock in the hallways expecting him to stop the doctor and tell him something. But nothing happened, and nothing continued to happen. It drove him nuts. Jim and McCoy were certainly trying to get his attention.

They sent him flirty looks, that anyone else wouldn’t pay attention to. They couldn’t be too obvious on the bridge, but they saw Spock plenty of times away from uhuras precarious gaze. Jim occasionally ripped his shirt a couple of times, keeping Spock on his toes. McCoy could feel the tension, waiting for it to snap. The more the pressure built up the more violent the release would be, in whatever way it was released in. The hope was it would be sexual, but there was always the chance for an argument or an actual fight. 

McCoy played his part perfectly. He would tease Spock, splitting hairs just to get his attention. They would disagree on things, which often turned into playful cat fights. The tension only grew, like a spring being compressed as tight as it could. McCoy was begging for it to finally break. Jim reported the same, undeniable tension between him and Spock. When the 3 of them were together, it was suffocating. 

Right now was such an occasion. All 3 of them were in Jim’s quarters, Jim and Spock playing chess while McCoy observed and nursed a glass of whiskey. Jim and Spock did not speak, too caught up in the game. McCoy was hanging on the edge of his seat, not entirely from the game in front of them but the metaphorical one. Would this be it?

“Checkmate.” Spock finally said, and he glanced up at Jim.

They stared at each other. Jim frowning softly, probably trying to figure out how Spock had won yet again. 

“That’s 5 to 4, Spock’s winning baby. I told you alcohol and chess don’t mix.” McCoy didn’t even realize he’d called Jim baby until Spock set his calculating gaze on him.

“Baby? I did not realize that term of endearment had a platonic connotation.” Spock said, and McCoy froze. 

“Uh...Yeah...sometimes. It’s mostly sarcasm though. Southern charm.” McCoy was quick to cover up his mistake with something at least somewhat tangible. 

“Yeah, we call each other things like that all the time. Right, sweetheart?” Jim supplied, making sure to stress the word sweetheart in a joking way.

“That is...quite peculiar.” Spock said, still boring holes into McCoy with his eyes. 

“Another round, Mr Spock? I don’t think I’m quite satisfied with the score.” Jim hurried to change the topic, sending a devious smirk towards Spock. 

Spock didn’t say anything as he set up the board again. As they began their chess game, McCoy let his eyes drift over Spock’s body. With his whiskey dampening his filter, he let his mind wander to his illicit one night stand. Spock looked so good falling apart. His carefully crafted image breaking at the seams when he was hot under the collar. McCoy couldn’t wait anymore for the spring to finally be released. 

“How about we make things a little more interesting.” McCoy spoke slowly, his voice taking on a sultry drawl. 

“What do you have in mind, Doctor?” Spock said without looking up from his intense chess game.

“Strip chess. Whoever looses the round has to loose an article of clothing. It ends when one of the players is fully naked, or down to their underwear if you’d prefer.” McCoy spoke without even wanting to, he was sure he’d keep that to himself until he didn’t. 

“What do you say, captain?” Spock looked up at Jim, and McCoy would’ve bet his last penny that he saw the Vulcan furtively glance at the mans lips. 

“I’m game.” Jim said with a shrug, staring back at Spock with just as much intensity. “Starting with this round?”

“Of course.” McCoy said, nudging his way back into the conversation. 

“I am also...game.” 

“Full ride? Or stopping at underwear?” Mccoy asked, his heart beating in his throat.

“It would be reasonable to play the game to its full extent.” Spock said, keeping eye contact with Jim. 

“I have no objections.” Jim responded, and McCoy felt dizzy. 

Jim ended up loosing the round. He pulled off one shoe. He lost the next one too, pulling of the other shoe. 7 to 4, 7 belonging to Spock. Jim kept loosing rounds and clothes until the score was 10 to 4 and Jim had lost both socks and his uniform shirt leaving him in a black tank top, his uniform pants, and bare feet. Until finally Spock lost a round. McCoy watched intently as Spock removed his left shoe. 

The score was 10 to 8. Spock was barefoot now, same as Jim. Why did they always start with the easiest thing to loose? McCoy wanted to see both of his boys down to their skivvies. Together. God that was an idea, a great one. Now to just make it happen with McCoy somewhere in the middle. Jim lost, he stood and removed his uniform pants. 2 more losses and he’d be naked. Spock was still fully clothed, damn Vulcan bastard who played a mean game of chess. McCoy should’ve chose strip poker. 

Spock lost, and McCoy bit his lip as Spock drew his blue uniform shirt up over his head. But he was wearing a tank top too. Why were they both being reasonable and responsible keeping themselves warm with extra layers? McCoy wanted to scream at himself for berating them about their poor self care. McCoy slammed his whiskey down on the table, earning him 2 sets of eyes on him.

“11 to 9.” He grunted, pouting slightly. 

“Thank you, Leonard.” Spock said dismissively, and McCoy blushed at the use of his name. 

“Mmhmm.”

McCoy was bored. But his interest was definitely recaptured when Spock lost again. Thank god Jim concentrated better when he was cold. Spock drew his tank top up over his head and McCoy couldn’t stifle the gasp that left his lips. He was sure Spock and Jim were very aware of his slightly drunken state, he would never act so obvious normally. Spock smirked, he actually smirked when he caught McCoy looking. He could only hope the night would end with someone being fucked against the table, preferably him. 

Spock lost again. 11 to 10. Spock pulled his pants off, leaving him in sensible black boxers. Both Jim and McCoy were eyeing him now. Dammit Jim, stay focused or he’ll win and we’ll never get to see him divested of all cloth and fabric. He hadn’t said that out loud had he? No. Good. 

Jim lost this time. He took his tank top off as well. Now they were sitting their in their underwear and McCoy was almost drooling as fantasies played in his head like a movie. McCoy watched with baited breath as they played the final round, desperate for the final verdict. 

“Checkmate.”

Spock’s words broke McCoy. Jim stood and removed his boxers. Spock’s face was green, and he looked away. McCoy didn’t, McCoy stared and smiled in appreciation at his beautiful naked boyfriend. Jim was so amazing, he was so beautiful and McCoy didn’t deserve him. But Jim had lost, and McCoy wasn’t sure he’d ever get this close to seeing Spock naked again for a long time, if ever. Spock stood, awkward and tense.

“I believe it is time for me to take my leave. Thank you for having me.” Spock said, stiff and formal since his captain was buck ass naked right now. 

“Sure, no problem.” Jim shrugged, the man had no shame. 

“We should do it again sometime.” Mccoy said, nodding at Spock and making eye contact. He tried to put intense heat into his gaze, but he had no idea if it looked right. 

“Perhaps we will, Leonard.” Spock replied, and McCoy couldn’t help but think his name sounded so good on Spock’s lips. 

But Spock turned away and left like he said he would. Jim started laughing when he left and McCoy was confused and tired and more than a little tipsy. 

“Oh my god, bones. You clever devil. That was fucking insane.” Jim said between laughs. “Strip chess, who knew Spock would go for it?”

“Of course he would, he’s not as oblivious as people give him credit for. Damn smart too...but I would expect nothing less from a Vulcan.” McCoy muttered, frowning down at his empty glass and sighing. 

“So I’m not the only one picking up on all the tension between us.” Jim said thoughtfully, and McCoy nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go to bed, I’m tired and drunk.” McCoy said firmly, still staring at the glass. 

“Ok” was all Jim gave him before helping him to his feet and taking him over to Jim’s bed. 

McCoy flopped down on the bed, not even aware of Jim changing into pajamas and then helping McCoy change into pajamas. The last thing he remembered was his head hitting the pillow. Thoughts swirled in his head as he slept, some of them coalescing into dreams. But he woke up undisturbed by them, maybe with a slight headache. 

Spock was acting strange the next day. He was the unfriendly one this time, completely avoiding Jim and McCoy. When McCoy did see him, it wasn’t for long and the Vulcan looked considerably tense. McCoy wondered if he should recommend acupuncture. It was frustrating, but after a week of the cold shoulder things starting slipping back to normal. 

Until McCoy was in another cat fight with Spock. It started like any other, they were in his office for lunch which Spock sometimes did to ensure McCoy was eating properly. Spock had brought up quantum physics and how it could be used in medical, and they were fighting about it. It was playful fighting, no real heat behind it. But something changed and one minute McCoy was standing in front of Spock ranting about something and the next his back was against the wall and Spock’s lips were pressed against his own. 

He gasped, willingly letting the Vulcan in to kiss him deeper. He felt Spock press closer and he responded by involuntarily moaning into the first officers mouth. That must’ve snapped Spock out of it because he shuddered violently and pulled back, panting slightly and looking disheveled. It was then that McCoy realized he had tangled his hand into Spock’s hair and he must’ve pulled when he moaned. 

Spock stared at him. His pupils were dark, and his face was flushed. He looked really turned on. It was tense, and here McCoy thought the tension was finally being released. He wanted to surge forward and kiss Spock but he knew he should let Spock come to him. Spock had to decide on his own whether he truly wanted Jim and McCoy or not. McCoy couldn’t push it or he’d never forgive himself.

“Doctor...I should go.” Spock said, taking a step back and releasing McCoy. 

“Are you leaving because your worried you’ve done something wrong?” McCoy had to ask, he had to clarify if Spock was misunderstanding. 

“Perhaps...”

“I’m not mad. I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me forever.” McCoy rushed out, seeing Spock backup slowly towards the door. “Me and Jim, really...both of us...”

“Both of you? In...competition?” Spock looked confused, and McCoy was getting anxious. 

“No, no not in competition. We’d never fight over someone like that. It’s...hard to explain...I need you to let me explain.” McCoy was rushing now, so worried that Spock would turn and run. “Can you come to my quarters tonight? Jim and I...we’ll explain everything.”

It was very tense once again for a while before Spock finally nodded, and McCoy finally felt like he could breathe. 

“Yes, I will come as soon as my shift is over.” Spock nodded and left, leaving McCoy to slide down the wall and put his head between his knees. 

He better not fuck this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments any typos, I haven’t really proof read this much.  
> Also let me know if I should add any tags or change the rating or anything. I’m kind of new to this fic posting thing.  
> Lastly, if you can’t tell I love comments so don’t be hesitant to comment anything. I’ll even take hate comments! Just kidding, don’t send me hate :(   
> Unless it truly sucks, in that case you better have a damn good reason and evidence. Give me a PowerPoint on why my writing sucks I dare you.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, there will be a second chapter ;)  
> Let me know if I should add anything to the tags! Or add any triggers or anything.


End file.
